


The Salshirana

by SylvannasBurnas



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Artists, Dalish Elven Culture and Customs, Dogs and cats are fun, Elven Glory, F/F, F/M, M/M, Magic Made Them Do It, Multi, Solas is an Egg, The Breach (Dragon Age), The Fade, This is going to be a Trip my dudes
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-02
Updated: 2019-05-21
Packaged: 2019-11-07 21:11:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 6,114
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17968124
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SylvannasBurnas/pseuds/SylvannasBurnas
Summary: Oncilla, Ariadne, and Mikhail are avid fans, but never expected to be dumped into the game by a freak lightning strike. Luckily, three heads are better than one- three hearts, however, are fickle. Follow our now elven Dailish Triad as they wrestle against logic, love, and a Wolf who should know better.





	1. The begining

Ariadne drops her self onto Oncilla's couch, starting up the dark woman's Xbox. 

Oncilla sighs as she hears the theme of Dragon age- long memorized by now- as she feeds Anduin. The big dog snaps up the shredded chicken and dog food happily as she pours her espresso. The Greyhound snuggles into her side when she sits down in the over large overstuffed chair beside the couch. 

He joins her and the two get comfortable to watch the redhead play the newest Dragon age game- the Jaws of Hakkon dlc if she sees right. Both had done this before- along with Tresspasser - and both love the First Inqusitor. Ariadne never fails to put her Lavellan through the hell that is the Solas romance, but Oncilla has gone through as every race and gender- giving each romance a try. She wants a romanceable Abelas, dam it. 

Herself being short and slightly thicker than she would like- and her noticeable lack of Soulmate- makes her partial to the Dwarves -she knows the struggle of being short- and the qunari- damn does she loves those horns and Vitaar. Plus, her love of Sten from origins, then Hwake the Arishok, and now Iron Bull.

She hears the sky roll with thunder and winces as the clouds fall out. Another round of espresso for herself and cocoa for Ariadne. She settles back into her chair, but doesn't get comfortable yet. One more should arrive soon. 

So when Mikhail arrives soaked to the skin and eyeliner dripping she has him stripped and wrapped in a dryer warm fuzzy blanket within ten minutes. The cold man snuggles on the couch beside Ariadne, avidly watching her interact with Dorian as she closes the rift inside the Chantry. 

Now Oncilla settles again beside her big puppy, burrowing under her own fuzzy blanket, Anduin half in her lap and the other half of the chair. On instinct she reaches down over the side of the chair and scoops her newest foster kitten onto her busty chest, one hand on the purring bundle of brown tabby and her other idlely strokeing Anduins head. 

"You really should name the little tike, Cilla. " Mikhail comments, cooing to the tiny cat on top of her boobs. 

"Foster kitten, Mikhail." She sighs deeply. "You know I take in any over flow cats the pound would otherwise euthanize."

"Keep just this one then. She likes you best. " he pleads with her, leaning over Ariadne. The redhead growls at him in annoyance before settling the controller over his back to continue playing. 

"That's how I got Alduin, Mikhail. And how I had Sasha. " she misses her lovable Pit, but old age had taken the loyal girl three months ago. She misses the silly pup.

"Just this one. " he pleads again. 

"If no one takes him. But I will try to get him to a nice family. " then her phone rings- Ariadne pauses the game, well trained by now. 

*Cilla! You have to come fast, this dog is wild as hell and and if we can't calm him down they are going to put him out!* comes the frantic voice of her coworker Lillian Reyas. 

"I'm coming!" She vaults from her seat and yanks on her combat boots- a constant from her twelve years in the Army- and she snatches her coat from the hook, zipping it up with the kitten inside safely. Anduin trots beside her and retreaves his leash on command- her friends dressing and follow her to her SUV at the front of the Studio apartments. 

They arrive at the Pound in record time of twenty minutes, and she bolts straight for the bath kennels. Sure enough there is the security and two nurses waiting for her. She slides to a stop and has Alduin come into the BIG dogs sight. 

It looks like a husky mix of some sort, but with her monocrome vision she can't tell if it actually the pretty greys it appears to be. At the sight of Alduin the smaller dog becomes defensive instead of offensive, allowing her to enter the kennel. It bares its teeth at her, snarling meanly. She snarls back and it appears confused. 

"Relax, mama. I'm not gonna hurt you. " she speaks calmly after a long beat of silence. The dog is still tense, but it straightens from its crouch to watch her dig through her treat pouch. With a shread of chicken in hand she takes a step forward. The dog lets her, and is tossed the treat. 

The contiues for an hour and a half with varried results. But ends with the dog in the back of her truck, along with another cat. This one is an older fellow, whose owners had to give him up for a move. Caesar- like the Emperor is his name, and with his royally mottled red coat he earns it. 

Her friends look at all sorts of husky mixes and find a few that might fit, if the stray wasn't so large. They arrive back at her place and she puts her coat away, kitten in her cleavledge and Caesar on her shoulders. The tabby places himself on the back of the couch while Alduin settles on their chair. 

She leads the muzzled dog into the Studio warily, watching how her eyes roam over the room. Oncilla lets her new leather collar go, unhooking the leash to let her loose. The stray walks leisurely around, pawing gently at the copious rugs that cover the concrete floors. 

Cilla takes her spot with Alduin, her two friends take up the couch and Ariadne continues on her newset Inqusition play through. Two hours later it is late- 11:26 by her phone- and she has a cold dog nose pressed into her neck. The stray husky licks her face and sits down. Cilla feels like she passed a test of some sort. 

Mikhail has pulled out the couch bed and is cuddled up with Ariadne and Caesar, the kitten had stayed atop her chest. The short woman stands up and walks to her room, the two dogs following her easily. The two seem to agree with one another just fine, so she takes the muzzle off the stray. 

She yawns, and both dogs mimic her, making her giggle quietly. Dressed in her yoga pants and oversize sleep shirt she dives under her purple covers. The storm still Rageing on outside puts her out like a light. Her friends follow her into sleep.


	2. Lightning strikes

She is woken by Alduin howling. It is a frightening noise, and he doesn't stop until she has him wrapped up in three blankets and five treats. The new girl stares balefully at them both as Cilla stands up from the bed, exhausted but to wired to fall back to sleep. Her friends stand in the doorway with scowls, moving aside as she makes for the kitchen. 

"Anyone else not sleeping for the rest of tonight?" Mikhail asks, to which she groans and starts up the espresso machine, and two mugs of hot cocoa for the other two. Caesar sits on the couch beside her, getting scratches when she has a free hand. 

They all settle in, Alduin on the couch with the shaken pair while she is joined by the stray and the two felines. The kitten claims his spot on her breasts while Caesar settles on the arm opposite the large stray. Ari starts up the console again, pulling up her elven lass to flirt with Cullen again. 

"Well, Chika " Oncilla says to the stray. "You need a name. " she pets her thoroughly as she thinks, fingers deep in the grey fur. 

"Andruil. " Ariadne states after a moment, her elven woman stopping to talk to the Halla keeper in the Emerald Graves. 

"But Alduin and Andruil will get confused. " Mikhail argues, ever the voice of reason. 

"Sulahn. " Cilla decrees over the now arguing friends. "Singer. " the newly named Sulahn mumbles and grumbles as Cilla scratches her butt fluff, as all k9s are wont to do. 

"Fine. But I get to call her Red. " two pairs of rolled eyes and then a collective screech as the power goes out. Flashes of lightning from the big windows clash over the room eerily as the inhabitants scramble together. 

"I didn't SAVE!!" Ariadne screeches loudly, and Alduin is all of a sudden across the room on his bed, howling away. If she doesnt get a noise complaint she will eat her coffee mug. The humans and other animals follow the Greyhounds lead and bolt for her bed. 

They wait up most of the rest of the night, but the storm continues on. Power returns to them an hour into darkness and she cranks out the hot drinks. Ariadne starts the World Of Warcraft the movie for them as the sun supposedly rises. 

She notices something peculiar with the lightning- its green tinged now. She approaches her windows to looks closer at the flashes, and she hears Mikhail call her name. She turns -

 

She doesn't see the flash of skyfire hit her, or how it branched to the others in the room. She feels nothing. Then she is gone.


	3. She Wakes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oncilla wakes up, and hugs are had

She wakes up with a killer headache and a meowing kitten in her face. She sits up- cursing in her native Spanish as she dabs at the blood on her face. She calms the little kitten- she names him Elgar with a sudden stroke of love - with pettings. 

Once sat up she sees she is in a tent with other injured, seeing Anduin and Sulahn under her cot together. She knows how this goes- but not if she isn't the Herald. No magic in her palm so she stands up gingerly , her hounds on either side of her instantly. 

She is shown to the kitchens by a shorthaired elven lad, and she now notices she is one as well. Still her same short self- still no colors- but as she catches sight of herself in the glass windows of the Chantry she freezes. She has Vallasin. One that at mimics the one of Abelas. It is stark white against her dark skin, flowing across her for head and into her hair, along cheekbones, and she spys some down her still ample cleavledge. 

Her clothing has changed- she wears fitted leather armor of a rouge, daggers at her sides and an axe over her shoulder. She still has her earrings in, but they have changed with her ears now. A bar across the top left, and rings down both sides with chains connecting a few of them. Elgar purs and places himself closer to her neck- she raises her bright red hood/shawl up to cover her cold long ears and to warm the baby up. Sulahn and Alduin walk beside her happily as she follows the servant again onwards. 

Belly full and instructions for light work given she asks around for her friends. She is directed to the training grounds and spys Ariadne there, sitting on the fence of the training yard watching the Templars spar. 

"Vhenan!" She calls loudly, and the redhaired woman is in her arms in record time. Caesar is in her hood. The two squeal loudly together, and Alduin jumps around them playfully. 

She did not see a certain bald elf-no longer bald, but in dreads down his shoulders pulled back in a low tail- snap his head up, training his eyes on the new woman the Herald so freely runs to, but it makes him smile as the two women swing in a circle. He had mistaken her for a tall dwarf at first, for her height. But when the Herald fadesteps into her arms he sees her long ears. Another Dailish. 

His heart stops at the sight of her Vallasin. Bone white, and the true Tree of Mythal, branches drapeing through her hair and down her chest. Supposidly all along her body. 

Two dogs circle the women, one some type of long haired hound and the other- a WOLF. The two females pull back from each other and begin to talk excitededly in a strange tounge. It moves fast, and sounds strangely like Elven. He has never heard its like before, but he does hear some common and a few names thrown in. His name is said a few times. 

 

"Herald?" A female voice draws them out of their discussion. Cassandra Pentagast stands before them in all her glory. Oncilla gasps loudly before putting a braceing hand on Sulhans back. Shes had a girl crush on the Seeker at first sight. 

"Cassandra, this is my my dearest friend, Laherelen Oncilla Lavellan. " the red head introduces them

"A pleasure to meet you, Seeker." Cilla nods to the dragon slayer before whispering to Ariadne. "Where is Mikhail? And how far are we?"

*I think Mikhail is with Dorian, we just got back from the meeting in Val Royo. * she tells Oncilla in fast spanish, then smiles at Cassandra before motioning Cilla away. 

*Dorian is here?* she throws over her shoulder 

*Like in Game, darling* so she heads up the hill and through the gates, Anduin staying with the new Herald. 

Caesar joins her, settling into her hood to nap. She spots the Vint first, and then a smiling Mikhail. They are all elves, apparently, and he flirts shamelessly with the mustached man. 

*Mikhail you fast bastard!* She calls as she climbs the stairs. *Who is Ari romanceing?* 

She hears both men give a startled shout, one at the sight of her and the other for being nearly shoved aside. An armful of Mikhail later she smiles to Dorian over his shoulder. 

The man looks confused- and slightly hurt. She frowns and pulls back from the hug, telling Mikhail to introduce his boyfriend in Spanish. 

"Dorian Pavus, of Teventer, this is my dearest friend Laheralen Oncilla Lavellan. We are Clanmates, she helped raise me and Ari. " the Vint relaxes slightly, and smiles as she shakes his hand. 

"I have heard much about you, Lady Laheralen. " she curls her lip at the title

"I am no lady, Altus. I am an elf, and a Dailish at that. " he nods understandingly. 

*Now have a cat. * she lifts Caesar from her hood and hands him to the other elf, the lazy thing not even waking up. *Is Bull Here?* she asks as an after thought, curious. 

"Yes, he is." He pauses. "Did you name the Kitten?"

"Elgar. After Elgar'nan. " she kisses his cheek before waving to Dorian and walking away, headed back for the large gates of Haven. 

Out of the gates again she rejoins Ari on the fence, picking out the Chargers. They comment to each other in Spannish, admiring the sweaty men and women sparring. 

Ariadne hasn't decided which side to choose, and asks for her friends opinion. They discuss it, and she is told Ari has fallen hard for the Commander. The blonde man stops by to talk to the Herald for a while later, and she introduces herself. 

*I may steal him, Ari. He's much more handsome in person. * she elbows the redhead, whose sharp scandalized cry makes her laugh loudly. "Andranadan Ashitan, Commander Cullen. " 

"You will NOT. *go talk to Solas if you want a man, or your muscly Qunari!* the younger woman's voice is strained with laughter. 

*Speaking of, I have a Hissrad to seduce. * she purrs, smirking at the commander. "Have a god day, Ser. Ari, we must have dinner together. Tell Mikhail. "


	4. Enter: Bull

She hops from the fence with grace, whistling for Sulhan and Anduin. The dogs walk beside her happily as she walks to the Fordge, asking for two leads for her dogs. She is given them, but she loops them onto her belt instead of using them. 

On her way out she lets her eyes trail to the side and pretends to be taken back by the sight of the Iron Bull. She stares at him a moment longer than strictly polite before sitting on the stone wall of the fordge, her dogs laying down beneath her. She takes out her sketch book and her charcoal- taken from the pack Ari gave her. She begins a sketch of the Qunari and Krem, carefully adding details she had done time and time before. After an hour Sulhan wanders away, coming back with a nug that she shares with Anduin. After another while a piece of nug haunch lands in her lap. 

She eats the still bloody meat, not phased by the taste of the blood in it. She remembers reading it is cannon that elves could eat raw meat safely, so she isn't worried. But by the sound of a gag from the Chargers tent, others are not so lucky. 

 

Looking up at the noise she sees Krem stareing at her. She smiles before ignoring him, continuing to shade in his armor. She glances up every so often to check angles and depth, smiling down at her sketchbook as the two come to life on the paper. She stays with the charcoal for now- the colors are useless when she can't see such she is using. 

 

 

She spends a month in Thedas- only hunting for Haven, really, while she recovers. She gains back her muscletone and trains with her hounds. She makes friends with Adan, picking elfroot and other plants for him while she hunts. The poor man is haggard and spread too thin, and she helps where she can. 

She is in her usual spot on the forge wall, sketching A siloete of the Breach swirling above the mountain. A shadow falls over her, cooling her down in the already freezing temperatures. She looks up to see the Hissrad leaning over her, eyes locked on her page. She startles hard before turning it towards him for a closer look. She is wary but she likes him, the two getting along well. 

"Its good. " he sounds surprised. She smiles wildly at the praise before turning the page back, showing him her other drawings. Her dogs, Elgar, Caesar, Mikhail and Dorian talking, Ariadne laughing. She stops there, not willing to show him the tarot cards she drew of all the companions. 

"Thank you." She smiles again before she hears her name. Mikhail is coming down the road with Caesar weaveing through his legs, a staff on his back. He is ready to leave on a short trip with Dorian and Vivinan to Val Rioxo

"Mikhail!" She calls with glee- he has been distant the past three days. 

She hops from the fence- brushing past The Iron Bull and envelopes her mage in a hug. He has to lean down- even if they are both elves, she has kept her 4 10" height. Her kitten mewls from her chest at the indignity of being squished, and the two lean backward. 

They chat a while before heading for the tavern for dinner with Ariadne and Varric. The Chargers and The Iron Bull invite themselves and make it a party. 

 

 

Over the next month Ariadne heads into the Mire and Oncilla makes friends with Dorian and some of the Chargers. She actively avoids The Bull after Dailish started asking pointed question- and makes sure its noticed. She avoids Solas as well, but the Bull notices first. 

 

She walks fast to keep up with Dailish as they walk back from the woods- "bow" training. She stops in her tracks as snow begins to fall. Dailish continues a few steps before turning to look at the fascinated woman. As the archer turns sharply she hits ice and slips theatrically. Oncilla laughs loudly- she gathers attention she dosent realise. 

Dailish however yanks her down with and she screams as she dumps snow down her tunic. 

*Oh You SHIT!* She bolts up and runs for it as she gives chase. She is in a headlong run up the path about to pass the forge when a hand snatches her upward. She is placed on a large shoulder, high above the ground. Dailish comes to a screeching halt. 

*Hi Bull!* she gasps for air- she does a double take what she says in it Spanish instead of Common. 

"What's all this about, then?" The big qunari rumbles out with a chuckle at his elfs innocent smirk. 

"Nothing!" She says right as Oncilla says

"She put snow down my shirt!" Bull laughs loudly at them before putting a hand on her thighs to keep her secure as he walks forward. The archer runs. Bull laughs, but doesn't chase. 

"They always do that. " he chuckles "you good, Red?" He asks her with a small smile. 

"I thought Liliana was Red?" She asks back, putting her arms over his horn. Not leaning, just there. She pretends to pretend not to be scared. 

"Oh yeah. Gotta come up with a better one then. " he tightens his hold on her legs before turning around and walking back for his tent- and right past it. Through the gates and into the tavern he walks- Krem joins them along the way. 

"Morning, Ma'am " he greets formally with a nod. She rolls her eyes and waves down at him. She mouths to HELP. He shakes his head. Little shit. 

"Not a ma'am, Krem de la creme." Bull laughs at that one, shaking her in her spot on his shoulder still. 

He takes her by the waist as they near the tavern door, lowering her down as he ducks through the doorway. The three of them sit down at a corner table- Flissa brings them ale and stew when they ask. 

"How about Ruffles?" She shakes her head no, spoon in her mouth. 

"Nice seeing your nose out of your book, Feathers!" Varric joins them, sitting on her left. She gives him a real smile before shakeing her head fast- the feathers in it float and the charms jingle merily. 

"Sparrow!" Bull exclaims in victory, and she snaps her head to the familer name on instinct. The table falls silent at her immediate response she blushes as sheepishly explains. 

"Ari called me that when we first met. I had a wounded sparrow for a time. " the three men listen close as she tells the story of the Sparrow. 

"CILLA!" Ari screams as she bangs the tavern door open, followed close by a cacklig Mikhail and Sera with buckets of snow. 

"OH FUCK YOU NO!" the redhead scrambles over the table and between Bull and scrambles over Krems lap before she makes a run for the back door and makes it out. Both men watch her ass as she leaps over another table. 

"Never a dull day, is there?" Varric sighs, stealing the last of Laheralens stew. Best not to waste it. 

"Apparently not. " the qunari shakes his head as he watches the Herald of Andraste runs screaming from the two friends wielding snowballs. He wonders why the littlest elf hides from him and not his second.


	5. A Begining

Three days later Ari comes to her crying. Once the woman is calmed down, Cilla becomes enraged at the tale she tells. Warpath started. She has very few buttons to push, but the commander just slammed every one of them. To reject simple flirting because a pair of ears? She thinks not. 

She marches with Sulahn bristling beside her through the tents and training men, and promptly punches him in the face. The man falls backward at the force of her blow. That gathers an audience. A scout goes running for the Spymaster. 

*You son of bitch! What right do you think you have to talk to her like that! You are a bastard son of a whore, and you are going to apologise to her! Am I clear!* she roars at him, holding his shirt tightly. She gives him a final shove before turning on her heel and storming away. Mikhail translates it much more politely after she is out of sight. She mutters to herself in Spanish and elvish while she attempts to calm down. 

Liliana calls her into her tent not much later- silence, and then a roar of outrage. Oncilla strides out of the tent and to her cabin. She gathers her wits and calms enough to grab her bow and axes before storming out of Haven as ordered. Into the woods she disappears for a week, only a wolf for company. To "Scout out the valley" or better known as "keep Cullen alive and calm the FUCK Down" 

Sulahn trots beside her, collected as always. She has blood splatter over her face- everywhere, really. The random Templars she ran across never stood a chance. She also found a medallion in a wolf den- carved with a howling wolf at the sun. She wears it proudly, and the wolves leave her be for the enchantment on it. She wonders if Solas is included in that branch, if he counts as a wolf at all. 

Both Ari and Mikhail act as if nothing happened as she joins them in the tavern for lunch, the surrounding civilians and soilders watch them interact. She still has blood on her face- she looks like a wild Avaar tribeswoman, the people gossip, if not for her height and those unfortunate tattoos. Her Vallasin gleam like sun bleached bone beneath the blood, Mythals tree looking much more dangerous than it should with curving vines in blood red. 

Winter is truly upon them now, and even The Iron Bull has started wearing a coat about Haven if not in battle. To combat the growing problem she added a white pelt to her red cowl- grey to her-, the fur on the outside now. She wears two grey wolfpelts under her top layer of armor, it sticks out at the bottom and the sleeves to cover her biceps and down to her knees nearly. Red cloth and white fur and leather make up her armor now, the wolf heads rest on her shoulder pauldrons. 

Oncilla gifts a lynx mantle to Ariadne the night she returns from a hunting trip with several other Scouts, and the Herald clips it over her shoulders and armor. She is easy to track now, easy to keep in sight in battle. (No one mentions how it echoes the Commanders own mantle of fur)

Oncilla sits atop the catapult haphazardly, Caesar and Elgar with her to enjoy the veiw. She sketches the Breach in outstanding detail in newly acquired high quality coal pencils from Josie. All in black and white and shades of grey- she still hasn't seen a single color. Sometimes she thinks she sees a flash of red, or a sliver of green out of the corner of her eye, but she shakes it off. She wouldn't know what color it was even so. At least Mikhail had found his colors in Dorian, and Ariadne is finding them as she grows closer with Cullen. 

The small elf hums songs from their world quietly to the two cats, smiling as they purr back. A call from below catches her attention, and she sees Krem and Dailish standing on the platform. Both look amused at the location she chose for her hiding spot from the ever enriching Iron Bull, with his piercing eye and knowing questions. She loves him, but damn son chill a moment with the intensity. She likes to retreat to the highest places she can find. No one ever looks up- sometimes even The Iron Bull. 

She rolls up the large paper and tucks it into a cylinder for safe keeping as she descends the catapult with practice. She allows Caesar into her hood as she pulls it up, and the half grown Elgar sprawls across her breasts easily for the trip down. She hops the last few feet, knees bent before straightening up to look between the two Chargers. 

"What did you need, Lethanen?" She asks them carefully as they guide her back towards the gates. They start up a normal conversation, right up until she feels a shadow fall over her from behind. 

"So, Why have you been avoiding me. " Bull asks as the two Chargers ghost her. She curses at them in Spanish and elvish under her breath before turning around to look up at Bull. Innocent smile in place until she reads the look in his eye. 

"Stratigecly placing myself. Not avoiding. " she attempts at humor- Bull sees through that Bullshit. She prays to *any* god listening to save her from the embarrassment. The look in his eye is as Very Attractive, as it is a Bad Idea she really wants to try. But-

"May I have a word, Madam Oncilla? " Solas asks from the gates, eyes on her only.( She wonders if the flash of sky blue was real or not.) Any god but that one!! Even Flemeth would do!

"We'll talk later, Sparrow. " Bull tells her. She feels the threat there. If she continues to avoid him he will hunt her down. Unpleasantly. Or, if the eye she feels,on her ads as she walks away with Solas, arousing. 

"What did you need, Ser Solas?" She asks as the God in hiding leads the way at a relaxed pace towards their cabins. 

"You looked like you needed saving. " he smirks and chuckles as they pass Varric, who raises his eyebrows at them. She wonders if he heard her prayer. If he hears them all, or if he tunes in to those he knows. 

"Thank you, Hehren. I did. " she pauses and bites her lip, stopping beside him as they halt beside his hut. "Do you mind if I ask you some questions? From an outside and unbiased point of view?" 

"I will help in any way I can, Lethalan. " she smiles wildly at him in thanks before pulling out her journal- half full of words a sketches alike. 

"See this, I think its a pattern. The rifts are mapped out on this- all we know of so far, at least. They cluster in populated areas, but not in cities. Or places that once held large towns. " she shows him her sketches and map, and the two of them begin to theorize. 

This is how it starts.


	6. The End of a begining

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is fast, a lot of stuff shoved in and I am not happy with it, but here ya go. Better to ask forgiveness and all that.

They close the Breach, and Ariadne denies the people a celebration. She sends scouts out far. The Army comes. The three world travelers stand at the gates and ready their weapons as Cole comes into view. He slides to a stop in front of them, reading them. He draws and turns, joining their line. She calls him to her side silently, offering him her shadow as shelter. An open offer. He slips into her shadow. She smiles.

Ariadne lands hard at the bottom of the hole, but safely for the cushioning ward placed there by Mikhail. She downs the health potions waiting for her before making her way down the tunnels, still sore and knowing some ribs are broken. 

She struggles up the mountain range behind her people, slowly catching up. A mile out she sees Cullen and calls to him. He turns around. She collapses. He arrives beside her faster than a fade step could make him, and he carries her back to camp. 

Mikhail and Oncilla sob as the Commander puts her in the healers tent. Dorian takes an exhausted Mikhail away when he falls asleep. Oncilla goes limp in Krems arms and curls up there in his lap in front of the Chargers fire. Solas attempts to steal her, but is stopped by Krem carrying her into their tent. Iron Bull blocks his view and sends him off with a less than polite warning. 

She sleeps on Krems chest and held still by his tree trunk arms wrapped around her comfortingly. She settles there-warm for the first time in days, Her hounds and cats pile in with her. 

 

 

 

Solas leads them to Skyhold, and it very much feels like coming home. The innate magic of the ancient castle welcomes them with a warning. Tarasyl'an Te'las protects those who hold it. Not all feel the warning and geeting for what it is, but all three world travelers trade looks. 

Suledin and Alduin trot beside her as she wanders the castle- so much more complicated in real life, so much richer. Oncilla and Mikhail pick rooms on the second floor of the Rotunda, along with Dorian. Solas takes the only room on the bottom floor, in what most call his Rotunda within a week. 

Tarasyl'an Te'las. She hums it, trying to think of a melody to match the sound of it. She brings every song she can think of to the front of her mind, perched in the rafters of the main hall, eating an apple. She watches Ariadne talk with the advisors after her Crowning, and sees Varric approach. She smirks, and pets Caesar's head as the cat demands attention. Elgar pounces at her apple, which is pulled out of the way. 

The cat goes tumbling until another hand snatches his ruff, and he is placed on her shoulders by Crem. She smiles at him and hands him another pilfered apple as he sits beside her on the beam. He takes it and they both look down to examine the conversation. 

"We haven't really talked sense arriving here, have we?" She muses after another bite, pulling one leg up and wrapping an arm around it. She is barefoot today. Unapologetically Dailish. 

"Only pleasantries. " he nods, eating his own apple. She hums. She wonders how she got away with it this long- he is a very tactile being, she has found. 

"You are not leaving with Ari for The City are you?" She asks. She already knows the answer, but with the way he lights up she knows it was the right decision. They talk for hours until Josie finds them they both get drilled into next week and Josie mutters about saftey measures and old castles and misbehaving elves and unruly men. 

 

She is in the tavern for lunch with Varric, Bull, Krem and Sera when she senses Cole coming down the stairs. She scoots her chair backward and lifts her arm up, letting the spirit climb into her lap like a cat. Varric sighs at them and Sera makes a face but keeps her mouth shut. 

"And how is Skyhold today, Miho?" She drapes and arm around his waist to steady him in her lap. 

"Grey, Black, White. Such a boring thing to see always." He whispers, and she nods. "Never knowing how bright you are in this world, how your eyes are admired and your hair mirrors flame. I like your hair. May I braid it?" The table is silent and the Companions stare at Cole as she nods to him, giving his for head a kiss before he stands up to braid her long red hair. 

"You are colorblind, Sparrow?" Varric asks her with a raised eyebrow, skeptic. "But you draw so well!"

"All three of us are. Well, where. Ari got her colors when we reached Skyhold, and Mikhail has Dorian now, so I'm the only one. " Cilla takes a drink of her water as the others stare at her quietly. "Our clan was cursed at its conception- only when we fall in love with someone who loves us back may we see the world full of color. "

"And you haven't found love? I thought you and Chukles had something?" Varric presses and makes Oncilla shake her head. Cole makes a sound and she stills again. 

"Howling, pacing, glowing eyes. Wild Wolves are dangerous, da'len, be careful he doesn't catch your scent." Cole states plainly as he tries off her braid, coming back around to sit in her lap again. She offers him a strawberry, which he stares at instead of eats. 

"No, Varric, we don't have a thing. Solas is not one for debates with Dailish, and I am unapologetically so. His first and only love is the Fade. " She says it with anger. They did have something, for a while. At the end of their time in Haven and the trek to Skyhold. When they arrived she had kissed him in glee. He has kept her at a distance ever sense then, and she had ended the relationship. 

"Ugh- elfy elf doesnt like the Dailish Elf! That posh tit!" Sera yells it angerly and stands up, storming up the stairs exclaiming about fucking with his things. 

"She is angry, but also disappointed. She thought you looked cute together." Cole tells her and then licks his strawberry before looking at her in surprise. 

"Well, Sparrow, you know where I spend my nights if you ever need a hand or two." Bull winks at her- she laughs and toasts to that before tossing a strip of goat meat to Suledin


End file.
